Current systems for storing and dispensing motor oil are not resilient enough to stand up to the environmental rigors of a garage. These systems also are not fully recyclable, lead to cross-contamination, do not allow the user to completely empty the oil out of the package, and do not accurately dispense the oil into the pitcher. The current systems lead to inherent underlying inventory inaccuracies due to the inability to accurately measure the amount of fluid remaining.
Current systems include the Castrol® enviro-Pack (“ePack”) system and “Bag in a Box” products.” The “Bag in a Box” system is not fully recyclable because the film used for the bag is not recyclable. The “Bag in a Box” system also lends itself to cross-contamination of fluids because users can use any dosing device (e.g., pitcher) they prefer, regardless of whether it was used for the same fluid in the past. The “Bag in a Box” system also does not allow the user to completely empty all of the motor oil out of the package as some oil remains in the bag.
Thus, there is a need for a fully recyclable system for storing and accurately dispensing fluids such as motor oil. The system also needs means to prevent cross-contamination of fluids. Furthermore, the system and method of use needs to be ergonomically friendly.